The Sun, the Moon, The Stars
by Tiztimetoconnect
Summary: Disregards Final Eclipse. When there is hardly anytime left before the last battle, Selene calls on some old debts and gets one daughter of the Sun, one daughter of the Stars and two more of her own daughters to go and help Vanessa and Serena fight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughter's of the Moon.

Prologue

_Nefandus, 1996._

_'Because,' the blonde woman snarled, 'I said so!'_

_But…__ thought the young girl, still cowering in the corner. Her mother turned and glared. She didn't speak. Mother never spoke. Aunt Clarissa turned eyebrows raised._

_The girl's skin began to get all prickly. She looked around the dark, dank dungeon that housed her. She suddenly couldn't breathe. Was Aunty punishing her? _

_The next thing she knew, she was lying flat on the stone floor. Aunty was leaning over her smiling. No, she was beaming. "You see, Lydia? The Atrox knew one of your children would have your skill! It knew this was important…"_

_Mother began to cry. "Aunt?" the girl asked, very confused. She tossed her grey hair around her shoulders. _

_"You have just secured the dark side's fate, little one," Aunt Clarissa cackled like a mad woman. "You just insured our victory!"_

_As she sat on her dungeon floor, long after her aunt and mother left, Ilksha Ferine wondered if that was good or bad._


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy

When the five lunar children's power ebbs like the tide,

The dark will relish its victory

But four more will take it in stride,

And will persist triumphantly

One of the five wanders lost

One went on

They must all be united no matter the cost

Before the evil is gone

Of the new this must be said

They will hate their task

And shall walk with dread

Yet they shall wear a brave mask

The first is flighty

A child of beauty and wings

But small, she shall be mighty

And will fear nothing

A second comes from far away

A daughter of the sun

Her light will keep the dark at bay

As they watch the hourglass run

The third thinks of only the real

A non believing moonbeam

However she will soon feel

Not everything is as it seems

Finally not at all least

One last moon child

Without her there is no slain beast

For she holds hope, both beautiful and wild.


	3. Real ch1

"NO!" cried Vanessa Cleveland, jerking out of a deep sleep. She looked at her now clock infested room. She had hoped that all the timepieces would discourage unwanted visitors. She glanced around again. Sighing, she got out of her sweat soaked sheets and walked to her window.

The crescent moon's glow calmed her, as she grasped at her moon amulet. She reflected on her dream.

Ever since she had returned from Nefandus a month ago, she had been having odd dreams. They always started out with her being caught by the Atrox.

_She slowly relived being swept away, down into a deep dungeon prison. She had been thrown into a tiny cell, with her best friends, Serena Killingsworth and Catty Turner. Then she always hears this crying, and begging, sounding like it comes from a few cells over. She looks to see, a small hunched figure crying "Aunty? Mother? Aunty?"_

_Soon she is running, reliving the race for her life. She sees Catty running ahead of her, and hears Serena's panting breaths from behind. Suddenly Stanton calls, "Serena! This way!" and they all turn, yet as they run, Catty screams. Vanessa turns around to see, her being grabbed at by a beautiful woman with a scar along her throat. A blonde replica of this woman steps out from behind the crack, dragging a teenage girl._

_"AUNTY!" the girl shrieked, grabbing at her arm._

_"Are these the ones Ilksha?" her aunt hisses, "Are these Goddesses the ones?" _

_"I don't know, Mother!" she cried in desperation to the scarred lady, "Mother help!" the woman glances at her daughter, grabs Catty and sends a lightning bolt of black fire to the ground. "You won't ever find the four. Never find the four." a voice slithers across her mind. _

"Vanessa?" Serena sat up, stretching. They were all sleeping over at each other's house now, to keep from being trapped again. Serena's dark brown hair covered her brown eyes, as she glanced at the clock. "I guess no Followers have gotten in," she said wryly. Followers were the minions of the Atrox, an ancient evil Vanessa and her friends were bound to destroy. Because the Greek moon goddess Selene gave special powers and made them goddesses themselves, Daughter's of the Moon.

"Was it that dream again?"

Vanessa nodded. She had told Serena. Slowly there was a loud sound of steps. Jimena Castillo looked at the girls. Jimena was a former gansta, but when she had found out about her powers, she had become quite a good friend. She had turned seventeen and had to make the choice between becoming a guardian spirit or a mortal and forget about being a goddess. She chose to stay mortal, yet she continued on as their guide.

"Nightmare?" she asked a slight twinge of a Mexican accent in her voice. Vanessa nodded. "Well, I was just coming to wake you guys anyway," Jimena said.

"Why?" Serena asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I just had this vision-talk with Selene."

"Really?" Vanessa asked intrigued, "what did she say?"

"Well, she told me that there will be a big fight coming soon," Jimena started, looking nervous, she flicked her curly black hair over her shoulder.

"We already knew that," Serena said, falling backward in dismay.

"Yes, but not this," Jimena said, slowly, "There are more Daughters that we need to find, reinforcements."


End file.
